


Blue Tulips

by lizziexoxo



Series: Blue Tulips [1]
Category: mcyt
Genre: Cheating, Gay, M/M, MF, Online Relationships, Smut, Streamers - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, WAP, dealing with death, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, relationships, sapnap - Freeform, selfharm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziexoxo/pseuds/lizziexoxo
Summary: Dream and George clicked so easily. Dreams ex, Ella, won't accept the fact Dream doesn't want her and absolutely ruins Dream and George's relationship.
Series: Blue Tulips [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171076





	Blue Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a better form of Blue Tulips on Wattpad! I rewrote that and made it a bit better. I love you and please hydrate yourself :)

George didn't have time to get out of the crafting table before he started taking damage, he squealed, making Dream chuckle.

Soon enough George was dead and he slammed his fist on his desk, groaning loudly. "WHAT?! Why would you kill me? I'm so far away and this is a team effort." George dragged his mouse over the respawn button, clicking it.

"It was funny." Dream wheezed. George sighed and ran 500 blocks back to his death area, picking up all his stuff. He looked at dreams character who was crouching around the corner, peeking at him. Which was very creepy but George ignored it, he quickly went back into the furnace and took the remaining food.

George tabbed back in to see Dream strip mining while humming. He directed his mouse over to discord and invited Sapnap to the call. He joined almost _immediately._ "HEY BITCHES, SAPDADDY HERE."

"Hello, Sapnap," George replied, chuckling lightly.

They all talked for almost 4 hours, leaving George exhausted. It was around 3 am for him. He yawned continually until Dream eventually noticed. "George, you can go to sleep. You don't have to stay up any longer for the video, we can film again tomorrow." George hated having to be the first one to leave because of time zones. If only he was in us with Dream and Sapnap.

George left the call, he got out of his chair and turned the lights off. He got into his king-sized bed, a bed for two people.

George was single but the bed was comfortable.

As much as he hated being single, he couldn't do anything about it. Nobody ever clicked with him as much as Dream did. George didn't like Dream like that though. He never went outside to interact with people.

He talked to this one girl named Kaitlyn, asked her out, but came to no avail.

That's beside the point. George rested his head, closing his eyes.

He soon fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up, just like every other morning. He got up, lowering his head and sighing. As much as he wished to change his schedule, he couldn't.

He looked at his calendar. There was nothing there, he tossed his phone onto his desk, opening his door swiftly.

George lived all alone but he still had a nice house all to himself. That meant screaming as much as he wanted to.

He walked downstairs and opened the fridge, grabbing a water bottle and chugging half of it. He looked up at the clock, it read: 2:41 pm. He gasped, remembering that he had a stream AND the video to film with Dream.

He ran up the stairs, completely out of breath afterward. George opened his bedroom door and turned the lights on. He turned his monitor on, looking at his phone. It has 3 missed calls from Dream, 14 missed texts.

He joined the call with Dream to screaming and wheezing. Probably Dream the one who was wheezing. "Finally George, your here. I missed you all day." Dream joked. George logged onto Minecraft. "Yeah, whatever."

There was a long awkward silence, "..lovebirds" Sapnap whispered into the mic, his voice loud and clear.

"Shut the fuck up before I drive over there and suffocate you with a pillow." Dream whispered back, a loud tea kettle wheeze following.

George chuckled in the back as the two men argued.

It was true, Dream could've easily got into his car and drove to sapnap.

"George? You there?" Dream asked. He simply responded, jokingly, "No, sorry, just daydreaming about you."

"Shut up, I want love too." Sapnap chimed in, tiny giggles following after that.

Dream started streaming, surprise! He hasn't streamed in forever, leaving his fans sad. George, Dream, and Sapnap logged onto the SMP. They all were just messing around with each other. Sapnap wouldn't stop killing George, which made him furious. They spent the last 2 hours, the call filled with giggles, whines, wheezes, and screaming. It was almost 5 o'clock. That meant it was dinner time, he always made a bowl of cereal or something along the lines of that for dinner.

He took cooking classes in his high school years but that was no use. George didn't know how to cook anything, except for the basic things. He ate his food and sat down on the couch, turning the tv on.

He was watching the news and barely ate, he was stirring the food around in the bowl, staring at it. 

A couple of rings came from his phone and he picked it up, "Hello? Wilbur? Why are you calling me?"


End file.
